The Stylishly Wasted
by RavenEcho
Summary: One-shot portraying Finn’s caustic views on love, and a bit of Rory and Logan and also a touch of Colin and Stephanie… my first Gilmore Girls fic, please RR!


Title: The Stylishly Wasted

Author: RavenEcho

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own all of the Gilmore Girl world, especially Finn and Logan: I'm rich, I'm fabulous, and I am lying through my fucking teeth! Not mine, no matter how much I try to convince you.

Summary: One-shot portraying Finn's caustic views on love, and a bit of Rory and Logan and also a touch of Colin and Stephanie… my first Gilmore Girls fic, please R/R!

The Stylishly Wasted

Logan kissed his girlfriend again, running a hand through her chocolate hair.

Rory pulled away slightly, smiling. "I have to go, Logan. I need to get a couple of hours of sleep before my class at 7:00."

Logan kissed the girl again before stepping away, backing into his dorm. "Good night, Ace."

"No," she corrected him with a grin. "Good morning."

Logan turned away as Rory flounced off towards her dorms and nearly ran into a girl stumbling out the door with a tell-tale walk. She must have been one of Finn's.

Logan found the aforementioned Finn sitting at the kitchen counter next to Colin, nursing a bottle of tequila and a shot glass and looking kind of sour. Colin seemed happy enough to leave him to it, drinking some coffee instead.

The blond Yale student looked at the clock across the room. "It's four in the flipping morning, guys. What the hell are you guys doing up? Why are you drinking coffee this early, Colin? Only Ace does that, unless you count her mother. And why are you already drinking, Finn? Didn't you just get laid? You should be asleep with a hangover."

"I just got back from a date with Stephanie," Colin explained his reasoning, taking another sip of his coffee. "And I found him here and the girl getting dressed," he tried to justify Finn's actions.

"What's up Finny boy? Was she one of those that only seems good when you're really drunk?"

Finn poured himself another shot. "I prefer redheads." He tossed it back without flinching. Finn liked his alcohol straight. Well, actually he liked it anyway he got it, but that was beside the point. "Want one?" Finn held out the bottle graciously.

"Not today, mate," Logan said. "I'm in love," he sighed dreamily.

"Oh god, not you too," Finn groaned. "This git just finished telling me all about his lady love. It must be a conspiracy! They're out to take over the world!"

Logan patted him consolingly on the shoulder. "It's okay, Finn. Just take another shot. Maybe later you'll hook in another sweet little virgin to fuck."

Finn lifted his head from his hands, looking slightly hopeful. "Are you sure?"

Colin nodded, stifling his laughter. "Yes, Finn," he managed to look serious. "There will always be another innocent little girl for you to corrupt and turn naughty."

Finn grinned. "What can I say? Naughty girls are much more fun in the long run." He turned towards Logan and patted him on the cheek. "No offense, darling, I know you're a goody-goody, but I'll screw you too if you insist." He leaned over and kissed Logan on the lips.

Logan just laughed. "Okay, sweetie, how about you go enjoy your drunk sex and I'll go to Rory and beg that she accept me even though I'm too much of a goody-goody for her."

Finn gasped. "Me? Drunk? Never!"

Colin snorted into his coffee. "Okay, Finn, you don't get drunk. You get stylishly wasted."

Logan grinned. "Yup, that's exactly it."

Finn stuck his nose in the air as he fixed himself another drink. "You're the ones spouting off all this nonsense about love, and you call _me_ the drunk?" he said sarcastically. With that he took another shot before resting his head on the counter and proclaiming, "You boys weary me with your immature ideals. It's naptime."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know how I did… I hope it met your satisfaction! As I said in the summary, this is my first Gilmore Girls fic, and I hope I did it justice. I just love Finn… I'm really an avid Harry Potter writer, but I had this on my mind and just had to write it. So I did.

Review please, I always adore feedback!


End file.
